In general, a refrigerator is a device for keeping food items at storage at a low temperature, in which food items are frozen or refrigerated according to their states.
Cold air supplied to the interior of the refrigerator is generated according to a heat exchange operation of a refrigerant, and continuously supplied into the interior refrigerator while repeatedly performing a cycle of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation, and the supplied cold air is evenly transmitted into the interior of the refrigerator by convection current to keep food items at storage at a desired temperature within the refrigerator.
The refrigerator includes storage chambers such as a freezing chamber, refrigerating chamber, or the like, to store the food items, and a door for opening and closing the storage chambers. In order to facilitate opening and closing the door, the refrigerator is required to be installed such that it is slightly inclined backward.
For this purpose, generally, the refrigerator is installed by installation technicians of its manufacturer.
However, the related art refrigerator has the following problems.
That is, first, in installing the refrigerator by the installation technicians, the refrigerator is installed only relying on the sensation of the installation technicians. In this case, although the installation technicians are skilled, they may need a trial and error several times, causing a service dissatisfaction of consumers.
Second, the installation of the refrigerator relying on the sensation of the installation technicians may cause a front-inclined installation of the refrigerator, resulting in that the door of the refrigerator may not be closed to cause a service dissatisfaction of consumers.